


Loki First

by JayBarou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: Loki is in bed, but Tony won’t be anywhere near his bed until Tony realizes Loki comes before science.





	Loki First

Loki had gotten used to Midgardian lifestyle in a matter of days after the official moving with Tony. In truth, he had gotten used to Stark Tower lifestyle; Midgard was something that happened to others, outside, where they could be mediocre without him. Tony was still getting used to having Loki around, but at least he didn’t jump anymore when he saw that there was other living creature in his penthouse.

That night Tony didn’t have the energy to be startled, or to complain about the God of Mischief stealing his ice-cream and eating in bed. Tony could fall asleep on sandpaper and he wouldn’t care, so a lean sorcerer was actually an improvement. Tony zombie-walked to the side of the bed and fell on it; burying his face on Loki’s lap while his feet hung on the side.  

“I give up,” Tony told to Loki’s thighs.

“I never thought I’d hear Tony Stark say such a thing,” Loki chuckled.

Toy had been working with Jane on the Einsten-Rosen bridge theory, but they had had a disagreement, so they were working alone. According to Thor, Jane was burning herself out just as much as Loki’s little inventor.

Tony should move, Loki didn’t make as good a pillow as a real, fluffy, wonderful pillow, but he was so tired… COLD! Tony hissed and glared with one eye at the wielder of the frozen spoon on his cheek.

“Good! I have your attention; I asked what the problem was.”

“Let me sleep, asshole,” Tony closed his eye again. Impossible, the question was bouncing in his brain. What  _was_  the problem? Tony started rambling aloud and Loki grinned, having made him talk. “It is the energy readings. The theory tells us that the parameters of the energy should be at least ninety times less than what the Bifrost uses.”

“Did you take time into account?” Loki took another spoonful of ice-cream and felt the weight on his lap leave as Tony sat up.  

“Time?” Tony asked sleepily.

“Yes, the iterations that put the realms apart,” Loki moved the spoon from left to right.

“No?” Tony could be hypnotized with the stupid spoon. “We don’t need to calculate time, just the distance.”

“But distance is nonexistent,” Loki laughed and Tony rubbed his eyes.

“What do you mean? The distance between planets is very much existent,” Loki thought that Tony was quite entertaining when he got defensive over old laws of physics.

“That would be relevant if the Realms were different planets,” Loki let another clue slip.  

“You say that… all the realms… are only one planet… in different times?” Loki could almost see synapses lighting up in that human brain he had for a lover.

“They are eons apart,” he confirmed.

“Oh! Not light-eons, just eons. You  _have_ been telling me, you little shit.” Tony smiled like he could appreciate a good joke; after all, Loki  _had_  been dropping clues for the last week or so.

“Hmmm,” he didn’t deny it.

“Oh!  _Now_ it makes sense.” Tony jumped from the bed. “That is why Asgard had the same gravity and twenty-four hours and the same air. Ah! And that’s why the species everywhere look vaguely humanoid or like dinosaurs.” Tony paced back and forth at the feet of their bed. “We have been doing this all wrong! The Bifrost is a time machine!” Tony pulled his own hair.

Then he stopped and pointed at Loki. “WAIT! That is why you never say Earth! It is ALLWAYS Earth, just a different era, Like the Mesozoic or something. Our energy parameters are all wrong!” He threw his hands in the air. “Of course! Why didn’t I see it?”

Tony stood still, as if struck by lightning and ran off to his lab shouting something in the line of “I need to invert the polarity, more energy to travel time than space.” Twenty seconds later he ran back, kissed Loki’s cold lips and murmured “thank you.”

Loki fisted his t-shirt and liked the spot on Tony’s cheek that he had stained with the spoon. Then he moved to whisper into Tony’s ear.

“Just end quickly and show me your gratitude.” Loki let him go with a grin.

The echo of Tony’s steps was lost in the hall and Loki just snuggled in his place and turned the volume up again. As soon as Tony found a new obstacle he would come to Loki, tired, frustrated, and wanting to sleep. Loki would then mention something offhandedly and the inventor would be on his feet, ignoring his tiredness, and working again. It had worked for the last 79 hours.

Jarvis spoke up from the speakers, yet another luxury that Loki had adopted quickly; it was like having a smart-mouthed talking book.  

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you told him everything in one go?” the machine seemed… upset, probably because Loki was toying with his inventor.

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’ll keep giving him hints until he realizes he wants to stay in bed with me more than he wants his laboratory. Until he learns his lesson, I’m having my fun and he is having his, I don’t see any harm done.”

The machine kept a judgmental silence. Of course there was harm done, they were the most self-destructive pair in New York. Loki was basically training Tony to regret ever choosing science over him. Loki was messing with his already unstable sleep pattern and his food intake. Of course it was not healthy, but it was just a bit of fun until Tony realized the manipulation and, anyway, nobody would ever accuse them of choosing each other because it was a healthy choice.


End file.
